Kategori:Spil Opdatering 2017
__TOC__ Update on 03.04.2017 (v0.349) Added: *' Steam Locomotives' **Cylinder *' Diesel Locomotives' **EMD BL-2 Strike **PH37 Deckhand **PH37 First Mate *' Electric Locomotives' **ITX Vessel *' Cargo Wagons' **Strike Fuel **Strike Steel **Strike Glass **Strike Bricks **Crew Carbon **Crew Glass **Crew Fuel **Crew Silicon *' Passenger Wagons' **Vessel 1st class **Vessel 2nd class **Vessel VIP **Vessel Tail *' Buildings' **Honeycomb **Sunlight Villa **The Drop **Harbor Terminal *' Decorations' **Radar Buoy **Dock Forklift *'Achievements' **Train Era 4 (Level 150+) **Visionary (Level 800+) **Innovator (Level 800+) Update on 27.03.2017 (v0.348) Added: *' Steam Locomotives' **N&W 2300 Onyx **N&W 2300 Ivoria *' Hyperloop Locomotives' **PWR Highlight *' Cargo Wagons' **Onyx Titanium **Onyx Marble **Onyx Nails **Onyx Bricks **Ivoria Bricks **Ivoria Gravel **Ivoria Wires **Ivoria Glass **Highlight Neodymium **Highlight Lithium **Highlight Aerogel **Highlight Nanotubes *' Buildings' **Myriad Tower **Chromafort **Ballentine Tower **Grasp *'Returning popular content:' **N&W 2156 Memorial **Memorial 1st Class **Memorial 2nd Class **Memorial VIP **Thatched Cottage **Clockhouse **Village Well *'Game Features & Changes:' **Shop pictures for rail and street extensions have been slightly adjusted **Hyperloop event has ended; the following game settings were set back to normal: ***IT travel time - back to 4 hours ***Gold profit per dispatched passenger - decreased to normal value ***Mail parcels - no longer boosted, the amount of packages on your and friends Station is back to 6 (5 on friends station) ***Express trains now visit as before the event *'Undocumented Changes:' **Portrait of Cornelius has been updated Update on 20.03.2017 (v0.347) Added: *' Diesel Locomotives' **Elder Single **Elder Double **Elder Triple *' Hyperloop Locomotives' **Nebulus *' Cargo Wagons' **Nebulus Neodymium **Nebulus Nanotubes *' Buildings' **Outskirts Office **Davy Center **EEA Bureau **Wipala Condo Game features & changes: *Nostalgia event (Charlie contractor, achievements and time-limited content) has been removed. *All of the dual wagons (which used to carry 2 materials) now only carry 1 type of material. Update on 13.03.2017 (v0.346) Added: *' Electric Locomotives' **Desiro Alabaster *' Hyperloop Locomotives' **Paragon **Settler *' Cargo Wagons' **Paragon Lithium **Paragon Aerogel **Settler Neodymium **Settler Nanotubes *' Passenger Wagons' **Alabaster 1st class **Alabaster 2nd class **Alabaster VIP **Alabaster Tail *' Buildings' **Spiral Dome **The Wave **Eriport Central **Emerald Housing **Dragonfly **Blue Pulse **Port New Dawn **Pyramid Tower **Eririse **Fluid Peak *' Decorations' **Flower Bush **Stylish Park Bench **Eriport Bus Stop **Eriport Lines Game features & changes: *Train Era 3 - The third monthly achievement to keep you busy throughout the year (available for levels 150+) was released. Update on 06.03.2017 (v0.345) Added: *' Hyperloop Locomotives' **Lightbeam **H1 OOP **Nyx **Bulwark *' Cargo Wagons' **Nimbly Aerogel **Nimbly Lithium **Nimbly Nanotubes **Nimbly Neodymium **Vigorous Aerogel **Vigorous Lithium **Vigorous Nanotubes **Vigorous Neodymium **Nyx Aerogel **Nyx Lithium **Nyx Tail **Bulwark Nanotubes **Bulwark Neodymium **Bulwark Tail *' Buildings' **Vertical Farm **West Complex **Hudson Tower **Omnitower **Vertical Train Hub **High River Tower **Modern Cottage **Ecolisk **Eco Peak **Eco Scraper **Ecolith **Westbank Housing **Twinner Tower I **Twinner Tower II **Meadowport Hightower *' Decorations' **Eco Lamp **Tranquility Fountain **Tranquility Pavilion **Urban Greenery **Urban Tree *' Flags' **Transit Limit **Transit Income **Hauling Flag **VacTrain Flag **Velocity Flag *' Extensions' **Hyperloop Era **Resend Feature *' Theme' **Eriport Theme Game features & changes: *'Seasonal' settings available until 27th March 2017: **Shorter IT travel time from 4 to 3 hours **Slightly increased gold profit per dispatched passenger from local trains **Boosted parcels with more mail **Increased maximum amount of packages on your station from 6 to 9 and on your friends’ station from 5 to 7 **Express trains now visit your station twice as often *'Metropolis destination' rebalanced: **Level requirement: 80 (down from 150) **Train travel time: 7 minutes (down from 8 minutes) **Destination cooldown: 8 hours (down from 22 hours) **Destination duration: 25 minutes (down from 45 minutes) **Balance has been changed accordingly to other changes, players can now earn significantly more materials and gold from Metropolis on a daily basis (provided that they use it at least two times a day) *'New Permanent Contractor' **Enjoy the 1st batch of contracts with brand new permanent contractor Christopher *'New Materials' ** Neodymium ** Lithium ** Nanotubes ** Aerogel *Permanent Achievements available from level 200 **Hyperloop Collector **Hyperloop Dispatcher **Lithium Transport **Neodymium Transport **Nanotubes Transport **Aerogel Transport **Pixel Freight V Achievements **Lithium Spender **Neodymium Spender **Nanotubes Spender **Aerogel Spender **Eriport Architect *'Hyperloop Specific' ** Hyperloop Express trains carry no materials, only XP (permanent feature) ** Longest Hyperloop destination journey is 8 hours (permanent feature) Update on 27.02.2017 (v0.344) Returning popular content: *'Contractor' (Repeat) **Charlie (2015) *'Achievements' (Repeat) **Let the Hunt Begin **Easter Said Than Done **Eggscellent Skills *' Steam Locomotives' **The Elephant *' Diesel Locomotives' **BR Serenity **BR Serenity Double **BR Serenity Triple *' Electric Locomotives' **E.412 Sprint **Class 800 Slate **E653 Resonator **E653 Muffler *' Maglev Locomotive' **Dawn *' Cargo Wagons' **Robust Bricks **Robust Rubber **Robust Gravel **Robust Steel *' Passenger Wagons' **Sprint 1st Class **Sprint 2nd Class **Sprint VIP **Slate 1st Class **Slate 2nd Class **Slate VIP **Slate Tail **E653 1st Class **E653 2nd Class **E653 Mail **E653 Tail **Dawn 1st Class **Dawn 2nd Class **Dawn Mail **Dawn VIP **Dawn Tail *' Buildings' **Snowy Family Home (Now Permanent) **Easter Restaurant **Easter House **Auction House **Carnival Apartments *' Decorations' **Forsythia Removed: *Snowy Black Hills Theme Game features & changes: *We wish that spring would come sooner! Felling bit nostalgic this week, so we decided to revive the spirit of last year’s spring with older popular content in the Nostalgia Update. Those of you, who have not met Charlie yet or didn’t have enough time to finish his contracts and collect all his rewards on Easter 2015, here comes your chance :) And some of Vintage seasonal achievements too. Update on 20.02.2017 (v0.343) Added: *' Diesel Locomotives' **Apparatus EF20CF **ER20CF Grom *' Cargo Wagons' **Apparatus Wood **Apparatus Marble **Apparatus Gravel **Apparatus Cement **Grom Plastics **Grom Nails **Grom Fuel **Grom Rubber *' Buildings' **BUC Tower **Community Centre **A&L Montpellier *' Decorations' **Demolition Crane **Concrete Mixer **Offline Sign Game features & changes: *We are saying goodbye to the seasonal Valentine’s game settings but don’t worry, Valentina’s contracts and achievements will be around until . Now let’s see some new permanent content Mr. Bill prepared for you ;) Update on 13.02.2017 (v0.342) Added: *' Diesel Locomotives' **Vijay Desire Double **Vijay Desire Triple *' Cargo Wagons' **Desire U-235 **Desire Steel **Desire Glass **Desire Fuel *' Buildings' **Shilen Mansion **Shilen Villa *' Decorations' **Divine Being **Radar LAV *' Flags' **Devotion Flag **Affection Flag Returning popular content: * **Valentine Balloons **LOVE Statue **Valentine Bench **Valentine Topiary Game features & changes: *Valentine's Day event until : **Send your gifts to friends twice that often - every 12 hours with cooldown shortened to 30 minutes **Valentine-themed envelopes **Boosted parcels **Increased chance for getting rarer express trains **New seasonal achievements **New Seasonal Contractor Valentina (2017) available until *Rebalanced level up material rewards for players lvl 750+. This change concerns only material part of the level up rewards. All XP points, gold and reward items remain same (permanent change). *The Special Timed Destination is available for all players since . Update on 06.02.2017 (v0.341) Added: *' Diesel Locomotive' **Freight Sprinter *' Electric Locomotives' **Vectron Brisk **M250 Series *' Cargo Wagons' **Freight Carbon **Freight Plastics **Freight Titanium **Freight Steel *' Passenger Wagons' **Brisk 1st class **Brisk 2nd class *' Mail Wagons' **Brisk Mail **Brisk VIP Mail Returning popular content: * **Coradia Trento **PRR R1 * **Trento Premium **Trento Standard **Trento VIP **Trento Tail * **Engineer's Office **Tesla Coil **Tesla's Memorabilia Game features & changes: *Train Era 2 - The second monthly achievement to keep you busy throughout the year (available for levels 150+) was released. Update on 30.01.2017 (v0.340) Added: *' Electric Locomotives' **NSB Flirt **NSB BM74 *' Passenger Wagons' **NSB Flirt 1st class **NSB Flirt 2nd class **NSB Flirt Connect **NSB Flirt VIP **NSB Flirt Tail *' Mail Wagons' **NSB Flirt Mail *' Buildings' **Wooden Beauty **Eco-Condo **The Veil **Sunny Apartments **QuadSpire I **QuadSpire II **QuadSpire III **QuadSpire IV **Flight of Birds **Shard **Urban Housing **Spike Game Features & Changes: *Electric Extravaganza event until : **Special new 1:30h destination Aerdale City ** Brand new seasonal achievements ***Thunderbolt 3 stages for level 40+ ***Thunderclap 3 stages for level 82+ Update on 23.01.2017 (v0.339) Added: *' Electric Locomotives' **ALP-44 Double **ALP-44 Triple **CRH-X Arc **CRH-X Arclight *' Passenger Wagons' **ALP 1st class **ALP 2nd class **Arclight 1st class **Arclight 2nd class **Arclight Tail *' Mail Wagons' **ALP Mail *' Buildings' **Suburban Vila **Beach Apartment **Town House *' Decorations' **Flash **Ball Lightning *' Flag' **Bulb Flag **Switch Flag Returning popular content: * **VGN EL-3A **GE Camelback **GE Steeplecab **Alstom HS2 * **Steeplecab Premium **Steeplecab Standard **Steeplecab VIP **HS2 Premium **HS2 Standard **HS2 VIP **HS2 Tail * **Steeplecab Mail * **Cable Factory **Spark's Store Game Features & Changes: *Electric Extravaganza event until : ** Brand new seasonal achievements ***Shock 3 stages for level 195+ ***Surge 3 stages for level 375+ ***Short Circuit 1 stage for level 305+ ***Blackout 1 stage for level 580+ **Special 20-minute Newford destination **Increased profit for electric trains by 30% in all local destinations **Increased mail from parcels and envelopes **Mr. Bill now sends you gold instead of flag gift, the amount is level dependend Update on 16.01.2017 (v0.338) Added: *' Steam Locomotives' **SJ F Magni **SJ F Thor **SJ F Odin *' Electric Locomotives' **Vr2 Saami *' Passenger Wagons' **Saami 1st class **Saami 2nd class **Saami VIP **Saami Mail **Saami Restaurant *' Buildings' **Rundetaarn **Egeskov Slot **Stiftsgarden *' Decorations' **Park Birch **Leafless Birch **Tall Birch **Winter Birch *'Undocumented Changes:' A new form of Local Trains destination was introduced as Beta Test and was available only to randomly selected players. It has a 8-minute duration but produces cargo/gold at 3.62x the 10-minute journey (just short of what you would get for a normal 2-hour journey). The special feature of this destination is its 45 minute timer which starts to count down after the first train is dispatched to this destination. Once this 45 minutes elapses, there is a cool down time of 22 hours before this destination becomes available again. Update on 09.01.2017 (v0.337) Added: *' Diesel Locomotives' - **Glarus Triple **Glarus Quad **Gale *' Passenger Wagons' - **Glarus 1st class **Glarus 2nd class **Glarus VIP *' Mail Wagons' - **Glarus Mail *' Buildings' - **Snowy Tavern **Snowy Alp Station *' Decorations' - **Snow Thrower Returning popular content: - * **Snowmobiles For Rent **Mountain Hospital **Aerial Tramway Post **Snowy Mansion * **Snow Cannon **Snowcat **Red Skiing Gate Game features & changes: *Train Era 1 - A new type of a monthly achievement to keep you busy throughout the year (available for levels 150+) Update on 02.01.2017 (v0.336) Added: *' Diesel Locomotives' **Entropy **Entropy Double **Entropy Triple *' Buildings' **Snowy Lavish House **Winter Factory **Winter Gazebo **Winter Cottage *' Decorations' **Winter Snowman Returning popular content: *' Buildings' **Snowy Observatory **Snowy Home **Chalet **Snowy Cloud House *' Decorations' **Outside Heater **Snowy Small Fir **Icy Park **Snowy Willow